Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year, Zoey!
by theCGwriter
Summary: After the webcam scenario, instead of Chase and Zoey switching their locations, they both decided to stay where they were. So Logan, Michael, Lola, and Quinn decided to set them up in England, because they knew what happened with the webcam. Chase and Zoey do meet, but what will happen? Keep reading to find out. P.S.(There are more characters that come up, but the site limit is 4.)
1. The Webcam Scenario

**Welcome to my first FanFic for Zoey 101. I decided to kind of meld in the Season 3 finale and first episode of Season 4, and to then continue the story on a different path. Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. I am just using the ideas in my own way. I will be making each story like an episode. This would be like a new version of Season 4 Episode 1. Enjoy!**

Zoey just came back from her classes, and she was looking through all of her homework books and papers until she heard her computer ding, and then heard the voices of Chase, Logan, and Michael.

"Dude, we know you miss Zoey!" Michael said.

"I haven't even thought about her since she left!" Chase yelled.

After more arguing, Logan took the giraffe that Zoey gave to Chase and ripped its head off. Chase attacked Logan in a state of anger. He then realized his mistake, apologized, and then sank into a beanbag.

"It's true. Everything you said is true..." Chase gasped out.

"We know you miss her." Michael said, quietly.

"I don't just miss her. I'm in love with her. I've been in love with her every since I met her. When she got out of her dad's car, and I crashed into that stupid flagpole. I loved her before I even hit the ground. And I don't think that feeling will ever go away."

Zoey sighed, shocked from the things she just heard. _Chases loves me? He's __in__ love with me? What am I gonna do? _Zoey thought for a moment. _You know what? I won't do anything. If he truly loves me, he would've told me. I'll just wait, and if he wants to do anything, he will. _So, Zoey decided to stay in England, and decided to continue going to Covington.

**Meanwhile...**

"And you guys can't do anything." Chase said.

"What?!" Logan and Michael said simultaneously.

"You guys can't go and try to set me up with Zoey. She left. She's gone. Okay?" Chase asked.

"Ok, ok." And they left their room. Quinn and Lola had been outside, listening the whole time.

"We're going to set them up, right?" Lola asked.

"What do you think?" Logan said, smirking. He looked at Quinn, and then quickly looked away.

"Alright, here's what we should do." Quinn said, and they all went back to Room 101 to work out their plan.

"Alright, is everyone set up?" Quinn asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good, and making the acting realistic. He can't figure out the real plan." Quinn said. Everyone nodded again, a little more vigorously the second time. "Okay, Logan and Michael, go in." The two boys went back into their room.

"Hey, man! Guess what?" Michael asked.

"What?" Chase asked, miserably.

"So, we know how you've been down for the past few days, so we entered a raffle to try to win something for you, and we won a trip for 5 to Japan!" Michael said, clearly very excited.

"Really, man? That's awesome. When do we leave?" Chase asked.

"Tomorrow, so that we can go for Winter Break," Logan said, "Now get packing!"

"Alright! Thanks guys, this will definitely help!" Chase said.

"Oh, and who else is coming?" He asked.

"Us three, and Lola with Quinn." Logan said, clearly happy that the plan was working.

"Oh cool! Let's get packing!" And both the boys, as well as the girls in room 101, began packing.

Next day, everyone was packed, and they took a large van to the airport. But, when they went to board the plane, they went to the terminal that led to the plane for the England trip. Chase went through without noticing a thing. But, as they all sat down, Quinn asked Chase a question, since she was sitting right next to him.

"Hey Chase, want to smell this new perfume I'm creating for females? I want to see if it is appealing to males."

"Um, sure?" And he took a quick sniff. Three seconds later, he slumped over.

"It worked! He should be unconscious for half the plane ride. Then I will make him sniff it again. This might actually work, guys!" Quinn said happily.

Everyone else happily nodded and murmured words in agreement.

"You guys can sleep, I'll keep watch of Chase so I'll know when he wakes up." Said Quinn.

"I'll stay up with you too, Quinn." Logan said.

"Really, Logan? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Ha-ha. I'll be fine Quinn." Logan said, and then their adventure to England began.

**Later on...**

Chase woke up to blackness. "Guys, wha-what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Everyone answered simultaneously.

"Then why can't I see anything? Everything's black." Chase said feeling very confused.

"Oh, you're blindfolded. We have an awesome surprise for you." Lola said. Everyone slowly pushed Chase in Covington Prep in England. They took him to Zoey's room and knocked on her door. When the door was opened, Zoey was also blindfolded with Quinn standing beside her.

"Come in, come in!" Quinn whispered.

Michael, Logan, and Lola all pushed squirming Chase into Zoey's room.

"Stand up, but please don't say anything." Quinn and Lola said to both Chase and Zoey.

"Alright, take off the blindfolds on three," Quinn said, "1,2,3!" And both Lola and Quinn took of Chase and Zoey's blindfolds.

"Chase?!"

"Zoey?!"

"Guys, _what_ is going on!?" Chase and Zoey asked.

Everyone just stood awkwardly. "Uh, you're welcome?"

**Well, that is the end of Chapter 1. Do you guys like it? Should I continue the story? Leave comments about what you people think. See you guys later!**

**-theCGwriter**


	2. A Necessary Explanation

**Hello again guys! Sorry it has taken me a little while to post the new chapter, but now, school is finally out! So, I have a lot more time to post new chapters for you! P.S. Every story is like a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously...**

"Chase?!"

"Zoey?!"

"Guys, _what_ is going on!?" Chase and Zoey asked.

Everyone just stood awkwardly. "Uh, you're welcome?"

"Why are all of you guys even here?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you...and Chase!" Lola said, while everyone looked at the ground sheepishly.

"You guys! You can't just come to England!" Zoey said.

"Um, yes we can! We...uh..." Quinn murmured.

"Quinn...what did you do now?" Zoey demanded.

"Well, we transferred everyone to Covington for the semester." Quinn said quietly.

"You WHAT?!" Chase and Zoey said simultaneously.

"Heh-heh...Merry Christmas?" Everyone said. And Chase and Zoey's faces read the same thought: _What have they gotten us into?_

"So...we planned something for you guys on Christmas Eve, which is in a week, so in the days before, the guys and girls will separate and help you guys prepare!" Lola said.

Chase and Zoey looked at each other, then shrugged: "Ok."

"I know it—wait what? Ok?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Ok. We want to see what you guys have planned." Zoey said, and Chase secretly smiled.

"Alright then! Get some sleep, and we will start the shopping!" Lola said, and everyone went to bed, whispering their proof of disbelief and words of arrogant victory.

The next day, they began to start the long process of shopping. (At least it was long for Quinn, Lola, and Zoey.)

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey dude, aren't you happy we scored Zoey for you?" Logan asked, clearly happy about himself.

"Man, she isn't just a girl to score..." Chase murmured.

"Wow...you really like, don't you?" Logan asked.

"Don't I make it obvious enough?" Chase said.

"Oh yeah, you _definitely _do." Logan said, nodding. Michael lightly punched Logan in the arm. "Dude! Rude much? Oh wait...you are." Chase laughed, and they head into the first store.

**How was the second chapter? I know it was short, I thought that this was a good place to end it. Rate, Review, Favorite, Comment! Thanks and see you guys later!**

**-theCGwriter-**


End file.
